


Shiki * Seasons

by busaikko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko





	Shiki * Seasons

初雪が　月光に浴び　眠れず夜  
 _hatsu yuki ga / gekkou ni abi / nemurezu yoru_  
The first snow of the year / washed in moonlight / a night when there could be no sleep

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"It was a bad night."

"Ah – no, don't, it's – it's just how it is. You needn't worry. Unless… it still bothers you?"

"For your sake… because you cannot be spared this."

 

黒髪に　散る花弁が　舞い降りて  
 _kurogami ni / chiru harabira ga / mai orite_  
Onto black hair, the / falling flower petals / all come dancing down

"I don't like being mocked, Lupin."

"It's not mockery – it's a tribute. Damn you, don't turn away. Maybe you don't see the beauty that I do, but you have no right to say it doesn't exist…. You're cold. Shall we – ?"

"It reminds me of snow…. You've got them in your hair, now."

"Where?"

"There."

"Where?"

"Lupin."

"Let me warm you up."

天の川　流す願光　瞠る君  
 _Ama-no-kawa / nagasu gankou / miharu kimi_  
River of Heaven / lights of hope flowing away / and you watching over

"Did you make a wish?"

"I have you. I could hardly ask for more."

まん丸　月に供える　収穫の実  
 _man maru / tsuki ni sonaeru / shuukaku no mi_  
Perfectly round: the harvested fruit, offered up to the moon

"Did I hurt you?"

"You never hurt me."

"Liar."

"You never hurt the core of me. You could. You could break me with two words. That you… continue to choose not to… fills me with joy."

"Bloody hell, you're bruised all over."

"You're not listening to me."

"I'll get you your potions."

"Stay."

"I… You know I…."

"I know."

"Damn it."

"Accept it."

"What will I do?"

"Walk through the cherry orchard. Watch the stars. Write more verse."

"I – "

"You."

新雪　帰る足跡　一列だけ  
 _Shin setsu / kaeru ashi-ato / ichi retsu dake_  
The new-fallen snow / footprints heading towards home / one line only


End file.
